Answered Questions
by ShazzyBella
Summary: This is a sequel to "Deadly Mistakes". Follows Toni as she recovers and develops her relationship with a certain someone. There's a lot of fluff with different people, and there's too many couplings to mention them all...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: They're back! I'm sorry to all my dedicated readers for the long wait, but it's here! I'm so excited!! I've got the plot laid out and it's going to be just a little crazy! Whaa! Okay, you're going to have to try and excuse any grammar/spelling errors. I tried my hardest to look for them, but sometimes they slip by. Not to mention I was just too excited to care!

Anyhoo, if you're new you might want to read "Deadly Mistakes" 'cause this da sequel to dat. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter, R&R!!

Chapter 1

He felt awful. He felt sick. He was completely disgusted with himself, no matter how many people continued to tell him it wasn't his fault. Oh, but it was. He should have known. In fact, he knew better. It was drilled into his skull, and still he had ignored it. _Listen to your gut_. Rafe remembered his father's words well, but he had never taken heed to them. He should have, could have, would have. But, he didn't.

He'd ignored the aching feeling that had been in the pit of his stomach since the moment he stepped out of the inn, telling himself that it was only there because he loved her so. He was wrong, and in the back of his head, he knew it. He had known it the entire time and still he did nothing. And now, here she lay, unconscious, unresponsive. They had done all they could, and they all knew that the longer she remained unconscious the worse her chance of survival became. He talked to her, begging her to awake, to speak, to do anything besides sleep.

"I'm so sorry, I should never have left you. Please, give me another chance," Rafe murmured into her hand so many times that he couldn't remember how many it had been. And every time, he got no response. He waited expectantly, and got nothing.

"Antionette, please. I...I can't live without you," Rafe whispered. It had been a week since Nicolas had hurt her, and still she hadn't spoken. "Please."

"You _whine _so much, do you know that?" His eyes shot up from her hand, of which he had been speaking into, to her face. Her eyes were slightly parted, a laughing smile on her face. "Seriously, you beat yourself up waaay to much." He moved forward and brushed a lock of stray hair away from her face, a tear rolling down his cheek. He caught it before it landed on her, brushing it off on his pants.

"How much did you hear?" he asked quietly, and she rolled her eyes.

"Everything, all the time, for the past week. Eck. Do you know how annoying it is not to be able to say anything, especially when everyone seems to be coming in and crying at my feet? All I could do was listen, it was a total pain," she replied, her voice raspy. He laughed despite himself.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I-" She put her hand up, silencing him.

"_Shut up_. You didn't know. And even if you should have known, you didn't. Get over it and stop beating yourself up. I'm alive," she stated, and he smiled.

"Alright." He'd do anything to make her happy, to make her well. He loved her. She was his soul, his heart, his everything.

* * *

"Oh Moon, she's awake," Vivian said when she entered, finding Rafe bent over me, making her mouth fall open.

"Sssh! Are you insane? I don't want a big, old, teary semi-reunion, okay. Just relax," I said, and she smiled.

"You don't get a choice," Vivian replied, turning her head. "SHE'S AWAKE! TONI'S AWAKE!" I gasped, furrowing my eyebrows and glaring at her.

"Stupid! What'd you do that for?" I asked angrily, and she laughed.

"You'll learn to get used to it, sister. Believe me." I heard the rampaging footsteps as everyone ran towards us from different parts of the old inn, making me wish I could get up and jump out the window.

"Do you think I have a chance if I jump out the window?" I asked quietly, just as everyone collided in the doorway at once. They shoved one another and Finn cursed as they all tried to fit in the doorway at the same time. "Wow."

"Toni! You _are_ awake!" Finn exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes as they all crashed into the room.

"Toni! How are you feeling?" Ulf asked.

"I'm so glad you're awake! Do you need anything?" Esme asked, and I turned to whisper in Rafe's ear.

"Seriously, do you think I could make it out the window?" I murmured, and he only rolled his eyes. "Right. Yes, I'm awake. I'm feeling fine, thank you. And a glass of water would be fantastic," I finished, looking at each of them in turn. Esme brushed past them and left the room, Gabriel stepping into the doorway.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, his voice calm and smooth.

"What? Physically or mentally? Because physically, I've been awake for about two point five seconds, while mentally I've been awake this whole time," I answered, making him narrow his eyes.

"The whole time?" Oh, yes, Gabriel. I heard the whole speech about how Rafe is practically your brother, which pretty much makes me your blood. Yes, I know how much you care for me and how I'm "good for Rafe". Believe me, Gabriel. I heard _everything_.

"Yes." We studied each other for a moment, carrying on a silent conversation with our eyes while everyone looked between us.

"Good to see you awake," he finally said, turning and walking down the hall. Esme appeared just seconds later, her face curious.

"What happened while I was gone?" she asked, and I shrugged.

"Nothing," Finn stated, his voice seeming astonished.

"What do you mean?"

"You had to be there," Ulf replied. She studied us for a moment, then walked towards me and held out a cup.

"Here." I sat up, effortlessly in fact, and drank. Oh. My. God. It was excellent. I never knew I'd be so glad to have a cup of water in my entire life. "So nothing happened?" Finn laughed, shaking his head at the floor.

"No, something happened. I just don't know what." Ulf nodded in agreement, perching himself on the window sill and sticking his head out the window, staring down at the ground.

"Will's back," he said, jumping out the window. I heard him bounce off the opposite building and hit the ground quietly as he followed him. Esme gave me a comforting smile before she left, shooing Finn out before he could say anything else. Rafe and I were suddenly alone, letting me think for a moment.

"What's up with Will?" I asked, assuming something was. He cracked a small smile, jumping up and crouching on the window.

"Well, it seems he's retracted his previous statement and is fully committed to getting rid of Nicolas," he answered, his voice slightly joking as he smiled at me. That little half smile that always looked so freaking hawt. Yeah, that's right. HAWT.

"Oh. So, he's not mad at you?" He shook his head, leaning back and resting against the frame as he glanced down for a brief instant.

"No." I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned a little, cocking my head to the side as I thought this over. I moved a little, and realized I didn't hurt at all. I flexed my shoulder, my elbow, my knees and legs.

"Huh." This had happened before, after I had been in a bad accident a few years back. Head on into another car, and I was in the front seat. I, thankfully, had my seatbelt on, but I was still pretty messed up. But, thanks to my heritage, I healed quickly and I felt brand spanking new in just a few days. Because I actually was. My body just didn't heal damaged parts like any other species, it completely repaired them. This would probably explain my painful hunger that pressed on my stomach like a vise. "Will you take me hunting?" I asked him after I was done looking myself over, turning my gaze to him. His eyebrows were pressed together in confusion, but a beautiful smile laid on his face.

"Of course," he replied, standing up and holding out his hand. I took it and hoisted myself up, staring up into his eyes like a love struck teenager. Wait, I was a love struck teenager. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked quietly. I nodded, speaking on to his lips.

"I am perfect," I replied, saying it slowly and purposefully, listening to him laugh.

"That's...great. To the car, then?" I nodded, noticing some voices outside. I walked over to the window and looked out, seeing everyone gathered, grilling out. Interesting indeed. I stepped on to the window sill and jumped before Rafe could protest, landing in a tumble and spring to my feet. _Oh, man, I love a new set of muscles, _I thought, rolling my shoulders and cupping my hands behind my head. My body normally replaced my muscles about every five years, unless I get hurt, then it may be a little sooner. I can promise you that only people from my clan can say that.

"Com'mon, slow poke! Les' go!" I called, turning on my heel and walking backwards as I looked up at him. He was smiling ear to ear, just like he'd won the lottery. "Like that did ya? There's more! Better hurry up if you wanna see it, though!" I yelled, turning back and walking between the others as I made my way to the end of the alley. Of course, they were gawking like a bunch of pelicans. I raised my eyebrows as I worked my way between them, staring right back.

"Geez," Will murmured, and I rolled my eyes.

"What? Never seen a bad ass bitch jump from a couple stories up?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Only once."

"Flirtatious jerk," I joked back, brushing past Vivian as I listened to Rafe spring off the opposite building and land a ways behind me.

"_Hurry up_," I whined, lying my hands at my sides and tossing my head back like I was throwing a tantrum.

"Fine, fine. You just have to remember that some of us can't jump at far as others," he stated, coming of behind me and pushing me along.

"I don't pity you, old man. Get over it," I retorted, hearing him smirk.

"Now who's going slow?" he asked, and I heard the others laugh quietly.

"Not smart," Gabriel mumbled.

"Good idea, Rafe," Will joked.

"Yeah, go get your ass handed to you," Ulf smirked.

"You're a dumb ass," Vivian said, making me laugh.

"Vivian just summed you up in one sentence. Nice work," I called behind me, and I heard her laugh.

"Anytime!" she exclaimed.

* * *

"How did we end up here?" Rafe asked, staring up at my apartment.

"Habit I suppose. I guess I better go check my mail and see if I've been evicted," I answered, walking through the front door and heading up the stairs. He grasped my hand and followed, putting his other hand in his jacket pocket as he waited for me to unlock the door.

"Forgot my keys," I whispered, extending a claw and picking the lock. Sure enough, I about slipped and fell on all the mail piled on the floor behind the door. I scooped it all up and dumped it on the table as I listened to the quiet click of the door closing.

"How are you suddenly alright?" he asked after a moment of quiet, and I looked up at him. He stood by the balcony doors, studying in the city as he spoke. The sun had almost set, basking him in golden light.

"Well, being what clan I'm from makes it easy for me to heal. Not to mention that about every five years my muscles get replaced, which is the main reason I fell into the coma," I replied, turning back to the envelope I had been eyeing. "It's entirely normal for my people."

"That's interesting. How long does this 'renewal' thing last?" he questioned, and I shrugged.

"Until I'm about sixty," I answered, my voice monotone as I tossed the junk mail on to the floor.

"Sixty? Huh." I pushed my eyebrows together and looked up at him, wishing I knew what he was thinking. I dropped the mail I had in my hand and laid down on the bed, figuring I'd come back for it later. He narrowed his eyes and sauntered over to me, the light catching his hair. "What?"

"I just decided I didn't feel like going through credit card offers," I stated matter-of-factly, taking his hand and tugging on it. He wouldn't budge, and now I was more than curious. "What's wrong?"

"I...," he started, turning his gaze back outside to try and find the words. "I just don't want it to be here." I looked at the floor and considered what he said, realizing I felt the same way.

"I agree. Whisk me away to your kingdom, then," I responded, watching a smile break out on his face. _He must have been nervous to say that. Maybe he thought he would have been taking it too far assuming we'd..._, I thought, letting it trail off. He scooped me up and opened the doors. "You know, you can always tell me anything."

"Well, now I do," he said with a laugh, making me smile into his neck.

"Don't drop me."

"Never." His lips pressed against mine, thick with passion as the sun finished its final act and fell behind the city itself.

* * *

We ran all the way to the woods, not even stopping to rest. I really don't think either one of us had to, the Moon and the forest kept us going. We hunted together, in perfect precision, not even having to communicate. We let our voices echo around us, baying up to the Moon as we made love by the river. And there we lay, pressed against the other as we stared at the stars.

My mind was only on one thing. Him. Beautiful, magnificent, gorgeous him. He ran his fingers over my body as we laid there, feeling every crevasse and turn of me as I basked in his scent. I had never know this feeling before. I felt whole for the first time in my life, I was complete.

"You know, in my family we have litters. Not just one pup, but three or four," I murmured, his fingers pausing.

"What?"

"Just kidding. I couldn't help myself," I laughed, kissing his neck.

"I don't think that would have been so bad." I smiled, his fingers moving against my skin as the Moon coated us in light.

"My either." We sat in quiet comfort, watching the Moon pass over us slowly but surely. He finally let out a sigh, kissing my forehead as he stretched.

"We better go. We'll never get to the city by sunrise if we don't leave now," he whispered, and I frowned just a little.

"I suppose." I rolled off of him on to the damp bank, the warm breeze licking at my exposure as I smiled up at my goddess. She had made sure everything worked out right, almost as if she knew it would. I silently thanked her, sitting up and rolling my shoulders. Ah. I felt fantastic.

"I love you, Antionette. I love you more than the air I breathe and the sun that shines down on me," Rafe whispered delicately into my ear, his fingers tangling into my hair.

"And I love you, Rafe. Just as much, if not more," I replied, nuzzling him with my nose. Our lips met in bliss, everything around me disappearing (again).

"Let's not start this again. We'll never get back," he mumbled on to my mouth as he continued to kiss me.

"I can stop any time I want to," I stated, though we both knew it was a lie.

* * *

A/N Sooooo...wasn't that just the sweetest thing so far?! Aaaaww...sometimes, I surprise myself. There's an author out there by the screen name of "broadwaylover07", and I just wanted to give her some credit. I'm kinda stealing her whole "put an author's note at the beginning and end of each chapter thing", so there you go! R&R hmmm?


	2. Chapter 2

Tee hee. So, here it is! I've been so excited about this chapter all week, I've just been too busy to write it. I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 2

We quietly entered the inn, the door shutting silently as Rafe laid a hand on my back. Esme walked in the entry hall absent mindedly, the phone pressed to her ear.

"Well, she's not here right now but I-" Esme stopped mid-sentence and smiled. "Never mind, she just walked in. Here she is." I gave her a questioning look as she handed the phone to me, she only shrugged.

"Hello?" I asked, narrowing my eyes as I waited for a response.

"Toni." I gasped, my free hand reaching out and grabbing on to Rafe's forearm.

"Daniel?!" I exclaimed.

"It's so good to hear your voice. I've been trying to reach you for the past month, but no one has been answering the phone," he stated, and I rolled my eyes. _Nicolas. _

"I'm sorry, there's...there's been a lot going on," I replied, practically bouncing up and down. My brother, Moon, my brother was alive.

"Who is it?" Rafe whispered in my free ear. I shook my head, trying to listen.

"I understand, it's fine. We've got a lot to talk about. Is there some place we can meet?" he asked, voices yelling in the background. "Did you get that?"

"No, who is it?" Daniel laughed, making me smile with pure joy.

"Jacqueline demands to see you. And Tiffany is about to have a heart attack," he answered, my mouth falling open.

"Jacqueline and Tiffany are with you?! Put them on! I want to speak to them!" I nearly yelled, listening as the phone was transferred.

"Antionette, beautiful!" Jacqueline said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Jackie! Oh Moon, it's so good to hear your voice," I choked, trying not to burst into hysterics.

"I know! We must meet somewhere! I've got so much to tell you!" she responded, her voice thick as she started to cry.

"I promise! Let me talk to Tiff for a minute, okay?"

"Of course. I love you, here she is," she replied.

"I love you, too." I waited as the phone was handed over, making me gettery.

"Toni?!" I laughed, wiping tears from my cheeks.

"Tiffany! Darling! How are you?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm so glad you're okay! I want to see you soon! Promise me!" she demanded, and I nodded even though she couldn't she it.

"I swear on the Moon, love! I swear, alright? Let me talk to Daniel so we can figure it out," I answered.

"Yes, yes. Here he is." More noise as the phone was handed over.

"Where, sister?" he asked forwardly, and I shook my head.

"Where are _you_?" I questioned, and he laughed.

"Here, in Bucharest!" he said, and I gasped.

"How long have you been here?!"

"An entire month! I told you! Where do you want to meet?" he questioned, increasingly eager. I looked at the clock, reading eight p.m..

"Why not here, at the inn?" I asked, hearing him laugh.

"Great. I'll see you soon, sister."

"I love you," I choked, wiping away another tear.

"I love you, too. We'll be together soon," he said, his voice noticeably tight. I heard the click as the call was ended, and I hung up. I jumped in Rafe's arms, tossing the phone to Esme in the process. Everyone had gathered in entry, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Who was that?" Rafe asked as he held me at arms length, his hands on my face as his thumbs wiped away my tears.

"My brother, Rafe! My brother Daniel and sisters, Jacqueline and Tiffany! They're alive!" I exclaimed with a huge smile, his hands running through my hair.

"Wait, I thought you said...," Esme started, fading out to let me finish.

"I did, but I didn't know! My Moon, they're alive! They're coming here, I hope that's okay," I said, and she nodded.

"Of course. I hope they'll be able to find us. You know..." Esme's voice faded away as she walked from the room, heading back into the kitchen.

"I can't believe it," Vivian murmured, walking over and hugging me close.

"I know, I can't wait," I responded, wrapping my arms tightly around her torso. Since the incident with Nicolas, Vivian had really warmed up to me. I sure didn't mind.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you occupied," she replied, holding me at arms length and kissing my forehead.

"Try as you might," I stated, and she rolled her eyes. And sure enough, she did try. She insisted on filling me in on all the things that had happened while I was out of commission, which was actually a lot. She failed thought, at least most of the time, and I caught myself looking out the window often. She reached over and slapped me on the head once, demanding my attention as she continued. I only rolled my eyes. That's when I noticed two petite brunettes prancing along the sidewalk, calling back to a tall blonde, begging him to quicken his pace. He only shook his head and continued on. I sprang from my chair and burst out the front door, sliding to a stop on the porch. It was them.

"ANTIONETTE!" they all yelled at once, the girls running up the walk to the gate. I ran down to them just as they opened it, colliding with them. I kissed them, hugging them close before I held them out.

"Oh my. What happened to your face, Jackie?" I asked, and she gasped, a hand shooting up to touch her cheek.

"What?" she questioned. Daniel snorted, shaking his head.

"You still fall for that?" he asked, pulling me into a hug as Jackie frowned at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," I said, smiling at her. She smiled too, shaking her head.

"What about me?" Tiff asked, and I smiled. She had grown into a beautiful girl, her hair cut short, cupping her face gently.

"You look amazing, par usual," I answered, and she smiled. Jackie pulled me into another hug, turning her head to whisper in my ear.

"So, you've found someone worth finding?" she asked, and I smiled.

"How did you know?" I asked, and she laughed.

"Well, he is staring at us from the roof. Not to mention to, naturally, you smell a little different now," my older sister answered, and I nodded. Mates normally never wed, our scent after our coupling is enough to show our love for the other. She held me at arms length and rolled her eyes, making me giggle. I, deciding not to be subtle, looked up at the roof to find Rafe balancing effortlessly on the edge of the building, hands in his jacket pockets as he walked along it's edge, the Moon outlining him. _Damn him for being so sexy_, I thought, turning back to the others before I did something I might of regret.

"Is he going to kill us?" Tiffany asked quietly, referring to Rafe as she stole a quick glance up at him. I shook my head, smiling at her.

"No. You don't need to worry about him. He doesn't bite, most of the time," I replied, taking my sisters' hands and pulling them towards the building. I watched as Daniel stared up at him for a moment, and then returned his gaze back to the path ahead of him. Esme and Vivian stepped outside, Esme's smile brilliant as she took them in.

"Everyone this is Esme, owner of the inn, and her daughter, Vivian. Esme knew mom and dad," I said, gesturing to each of them in turn. "Esme and Vivian, this is my older brother Daniel, my older sister Jacqueline, and my younger sister Tiffany," I finished, watching them shake hands. Gabriel stepped into the doorway, flanked by Will and Finn. No one spoke for a moment, waiting for him to say something, anything. Esme and Vivian parted to one side, wondering what was going on. Gabriel turned his attention to me, nodding behind me. I turned around just in time to see Rafe hit the ground and glance back at me before taking off across the street. I followed, not stopping to considering saying good-bye to anyone.

"Here," he whispered, pulling me down next to him.

"What's going on?" I asked, pressing my body against his.

"Nicolas has escaped," he stated, and I cursed. I vaguely remembered Vivian telling me how they had him "at a safe location", but she wouldn't tell me where.

"Fan-freaking-tastic. What are we going to do?" I asked, and he looked around.

"Dunno. Take patrols, keep an eye out for anything unusual," he replied, and I frowned.

"Great, just perfect," I grumbled. He touched my face, staring into my eyes.

"He'll never hurt you again, I swear," he promised, pressing his lips against mine. I grabbed his shirt with my fingers, his tongue tasting my neck as I closed my eyes with pleasure. "I swear to you, Antionette." The tip of his lip licked my lower lip, my body begging for more of him as I pressed my chest against his.

"We can't do this," I insisted, his fingertips pressing down on my hips.

"Uh-huh," he mumbled, kissing me again.

"Really." He laughed, licking the nape of my neck and looking at me.

"Your choice," he responded, standing up and rolling his neck. _Damn it_, I thought, annoyed with myself as I fell back on my butt.

"Fine," I snapped, crossing my arms and glaring at the wall. He smiled, reaching down and lying his lips on mine.

"Com'mon. You're family is waiting," he said, taking my hand and pulling me up. "Maybe we could take them out." I smiled, kissing his jaw.

"Now that would be _fun_," I responded enthusiastically, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, it would. But, I have a question for you," he replied.

"What?"

"Did you notice Vivian?" What the heck did he mean by that? Then, it came to me, smacking me in the face like a brick wall. The little bump, the slightly slower movements.

"Ohmigoodness! No. Oops," I answered, putting a hand over my mouth. "Wow." He laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist protectively and leading me back to the inn.

"I didn't think so," he commented as we crossed the street. He opened the door for me and we stepped inside, instinctively turning our heads towards the conversation coming from the kitchen. We sauntered into the room, everyone suddenly quieting.

"Oh for Pete's sakes," I said as I rolled my eyes, making my sisters laugh. They plunged back into the conversation. I sat down next to them, watching as Daniel nodded for Rafe to follow him out of the room.

"I can't believe he's going to play threatening brother," I grumbled, and Jackie laughed.

"Your a moron. What'd you except him to do?" she asked.

"_Your_ a whore, and I expected him to act accordingly," I retorted, making Tiffany grin.

"And he is," Tiffany stated, and I snorted.

"Sure."

* * *

WHOOO!! She has siblings! Yay! But, what will happen with Nicolas.

Fun Fact: Did you know that the more reviews an author gets the more that author wants to write the next chapter? Interesting, isn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Heyheyhey! Alright, here's the deal. I wasn't really paying attention to detial when I posted this, so try your hardest to ignore any spelling/grammar issues. I'm really excited about this chapter, so I hope you like it!

Chapter 3

We talked for a while, catching up on anything the other had missed. It, surprisingly, didn't keep my attention very well. There was a nagging ache in my stomach, and I kept glancing behind me, waiting for Rafe and Daniel to return.When he finally did come back inside, I didn't notice until he touched me.

"We're going. Are they coming?" Rafe asked, his lips brushing my ear as he spoke.His voice was calm and sweet, like a cool stream in early spring.

"Huh, I'm not really sure. Do you want to go with us?" I asked, and Tiffany looked Jackie. Jackie only shrugged.

"I guess. Where are we going?" Jackie questioned. I smiled, Rafe lying his lips on my neck before pulling my chair out for me.

"It defies words. You'll love it, I promise you that much," I answered, taking Rafe's hand. "What did he say to you?" I whispered in his ear, and he smirked.

"Something along the lines of "you break her heart and I'll break your spine"," he answered into my ear, his voice joking. I rolled my eyes, catching Daniel's gaze as we stepped outside into the warm air.

"So, shall we run there?" I asked quietly, and he chuckled.

"How else would we do it?" I took off down the path and leapt over the fence, jogging backwards as I smiled at the others.

"Come on. You _must _remember how to run," I called, mostly to Jackie. She rolled her eyes and followed, or tried to. By the time we reached the club, everyone (except for Rafe, since when had he gotten so fast?) was behind me by at least fifty feet. Rafe leaned his back against the wall, and I laid my back on his chest.

"Moon, they take forever, don't they?" he asked, loud enough for the rest of the Five to hear.

"Shut up! You got a head start! Not to mention we didn't know it was a race!" Will yelled back, and I snorted.

"You should know by now! What are you, stupid?!" I called, and Ulf laughed.

"Yeah, probably!" Finn exclaimed, bouncing off the brick wall to avoid Will's fist. Ulf jumped off the fire escape, did a flip, and landed in a crouch as he watched Finn jump over him in an attempt to escape Will's fury.

"We're in the middle of no where," Tiffany said, her voice soft.

"Sure." I reached down and pressed the latch towards the ground, the large door lifting up. Jackie's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but she wore a bright smile.

"Whoa," she murmured, following me inside. Daniel studied it with mild interest as he sauntered in, making me curious. _What happened to him? _We walked down the hall, stepping out on to a balcony that over looked a mass of twisted people.

"I don't know how to dance like that," Jackie whispered in my ear, and I smiled.

"I'll teach you." We followed the spiral staircase down to the floor, everyone parting to greet others or get a drink.

"Wait, they can drink?" Tiffany asked, referring to the boys.

"Sure. So can you," I answered, Daniel shooting me a look.

"Really?" she asked quickly, and I nodded, ignoring the glare Daniel was giving me.

"Just make sure they don't get her drunk," I told Jackie as they towards the bar. Once they were gone, Daniel yanked on my elbow and whipped me around, his eyes fierce.

"What were you thinking?" he asked, his voice sharp as he stared down at me.

"I was thinking that it would do her some good to have some fun for once, instead of being under your gaze all the time," I answered, my voice mean as I stared right back.

"It's not your place to tell her what she can and can't do, Antionette," he snarled, his face inches from mine.

"Daniel, I'm not a kid anymore. I can make decisions without your approval," I growled, pulling my elbow from his grasp.

"Sorry. I guess I just can't the stand of you girls losing your innocent side so quickly," he said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Come talk to me." I walked over to a booth and scooted in, sitting across from him. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged. "I just can't believe him," he stated, nodding towards Rafe, who glanced over us. I turned my gaze from him, turning back to Daniel.

"What do you mean?" He laughed, running a hand over him face.

"Naturally, I threatened him a bit." I raised my eyebrows. "You know, something like 'you break her heart and I'll break your neck', that kind of thing. Well, he didn't exactly take it lying down." I smiled, running a hand through my hair.

"Of course not. If you knew him, you probably never would have said anything," I responded, and he nodded.

"Agreed."

"What did he say?" I asked, trying to meet Daniel's eyes.

"He just said that he'd take his own life before he'd do anything that would cause you any pain. It caught me off guard because he was deathly serious about it," he replied, and I nodded. Daniel stopped looking around when he caught Rafe's eye, moving his eyes back to me. "He can be pretty intimidating. I wish you would have warned me." I chuckled, sitting back and smiling at him.

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd be threatening to kill him," I said, and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course not." I watched as Rafe began his making his way towards us, and Daniel stood, almost as if he was afraid.

"I'll talk to you later." He left before I could say anything, heading towards the girls at the bar. Rafe slide in next to me, straightening his coat as he laid an arm around me.

"What was that?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"Moon knows," I answered, watching as some human guys walked towards us. They stared at me like Rafe wasn't even there, and that pissed me off just a little. I reached over and squeezed his crouch and I licked his ear, they're faces dropping as they walked on. After they were out of sight, Rafe brushed my hand off his pants and let out a ragged breath.

"A little more warning next time would be great," he murmured with a shake of his head, and I laughed.

"Sorry, I'll make sure to keep my hands off you from now on." He snorted and looked down at me.

"That's not even close to what I said. Stop twisting my words just to mess with me," he replied, and I grinned. I touched his face, turning it so I could kiss him. He took his free hand and brushed my cheek as he returned the gesture, lying his hand on my shoulder when we broke it.

"How was that?" I asked, watching him as he looked off into the distance.

"That was pretty good," he answered, and I shook my head.

"Thanks, I try," I said, and he laughed into my ear as his tongue traced it's curves.

"Okay, so maybe it was fantastic." I smiled despite myself, trying my hardest not to sound completely dorky and giggle.

"Cut it out," I murmured, and he sat back, looking at with worried eyes.

"What?" he asked anxiously, keeping his voice low.

"Nothing. I...I just don't...I just think that my brother..." I stumbled, not sure how to put what I was feeling into words.

"He told you about what I said, didn't he?" he asked quietly, looking down at his lap for a moment before turning his eyes back to me.

"Yes, he did. And I was really proud about what you said to him," I said, taking a breath before continuing. "I'm just worried that my brother doesn't think of me the way he used to. You know, the respectable girl that was waiting for love. And here he comes to find me with a brand new pack, a mate, and new life. I just...I'm afraid." Rafe laid his forehead on mine, gazing so deeply into my eyes I was afraid that I was going to stop breathing.

"Your brother loves you so much, Toni. He told me about Nicolas, and how grateful he was to find you so happy," Rafe whispered, and I smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, beautiful. I don't think that even I could make something that good up," he answered, and I laughed.

"I bet you could. You'd just have to think about it for a while," I responded, and he laughed, sitting back.

"Yeah, sure." I froze. I tried to say something, anything. But, I was fully paralyzed, my voice silent. "Toni?! What's wrong?" Rafe asked urgently, sitting forward. I lifting my finger slowly and pointed, watching him move his eyes from me slowly.

"Nicolas," I stated, suddenly in full motion. I (some how) jumped over Rafe and landed on my feet, walking slowly and deliberately towards him. He was leaning casually against one of the cracking pilers, acting as if he belonged. He smiled as I approached, as if he knew I would come around and decide to go with him. And just as suddenly as the smile had come, it went. He knew, just by my scent what had happened, and he was not happy.

"Nicolas," I said simply, just like I was talking about the weather.

"What did you _do_?!" he hissed, but he wasn't talking to me. Rafe had moved to my side, gripping my hand tightly.

"Something you'll never be able to," Rafe replied, and normally, I would have smiled. Wasn't that just sexy?

"I can't believe you took advantage of her!" he exclaimed quietly, trying to keep his composure.

"She's a woman of respect and power. I highly doubt I could take advantage of her if I wanted," Rafe retorted, his voice calm. _Oh, you could, _I thought, with holding the smart ass remark I felt coming on.

"You sicken me," he snapped, and I nearly rolled my eyes. Like that line hadn't been used before.

"I would hope so," Rafe responded. Was he _trying _to make me horny?!

"Mission accomplished, mutt. Well done," he snarled, and I raised my eyebrows. I felt some of the others walk up behind me, and I smiled sweetly.

"Why not go quietly? At least you'll get a fair trial that way," I insisted, and he smirked.

"One thing that I learned while lying down with you, Antionette, was that life is never fair," he growled. _I never did that with him! _Then, I realized everyone else knew that, too. I never smelled of him, since the day I entered their lives.

"No use saving face," I chuckled, shaking my head in disbelief. He snorted, a low growl escaping his lips.

"You don't know what you've done, do you? I've lost them all," he said, his voice sharp with agony as he glared at us.

"You were only deserving," I replied, and he licked his lips.

"I will have your blood before I'm gone, don't you worry about that," he whispered, taking a step to the side. I listened to everyone shift to compensate, he wasn't going anywhere.

"I doubt it."

* * *

Uh-oh. What're they going to do? I know! A-ha! Review...?


	4. Author's Note 1

Alright, here's the deal. I have recently been swamped with homework and other such annoying problems. The annoying problems being that I kinda dropped my first idea for the story, just because it wouldn't work out, and then I couldn't think of another one forever. BUT I thought of a pretty fantastical idea the other day that I'm going to use, so be ready.

It is now Christmas break where I live, and I promise that I will, at the very least, post another chapter. Sorry to all the faithful readers, and to some of the new ones too!

~ShazzyBella


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about Nicolas?!" Daniel bellowed as we entered the inn.

"Excuse me?! It's not like that was the first thing on my mind here, Daniel!" I snapped, listening as everyone shuffled in behind us, probably ready to take sides.

"Oh, of course! Clubbing is so much more important than Nicolas and what he's doing here!" he exclaimed, pointing at me.

"Good Moon! I was too damn happy to find that my family was alive to be worrying over the freaking past!" I yelled back, stomping my foot and holding my ground. He was not going to do this to me, not here.

"So when were you planning on telling me everything that's been going on?!"

"I don't know!" I answered, tears of anger welling up in my eyes.

"Then go ahead and explain it to me! Tell me what the hell happened!" he growled, taking a step towards me.

"Nicolas came here, looking me! He kidnapped me, and my pack saved me! Then he tried to frigging kill me, so they kicked his ass and threw him in some hell hole while I went into a coma!" I practically screamed.

"Your pack," he murmured, he voice furious and hurt.

"Oh don't tell me you're going to throw a hissy fit about that. As far as I knew, everyone and everything I had ever known was long gone. I had to survive, Daniel," I snarled, feeling a sense of betrayal as my eyes changed to their sharp, golden color.

"You could have searched a little harder. You flew out of there like a bat out of hell, you didn't even glance back to see who you left in your smoke," he retorted, his golden eyes daring me to make a move.

"That is enough," Gabriel stated, stepping in between us. "You are no longer welcome until further notice. If I so much as hear a rumor that you've disrespected another member of my pack I will personally remind you of your place here, boy." Daniel never took his eyes from me, my anger seeping out of me as he considered his next move.

"Fine," he said, stepping towards the door. Rafe grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way, wrapping himself around me as Daniel passed. I watched Jackie and Tiffany glance at me, their eyes filled with tears. They were going with him.

"Don't do this," I whispered, reaching out to them. Rafe slowly lowered my arm, whispering sweet somethings into my ear that I didn't pay attention to.

"Sorry," Jackie mumbled, though she sounded far from it.

"Love you," Tiffany murmured, not making eye contact as she followed Daniel and Jackie out the door. _You have got to be kidding me._

"I can't believe this," I growled, yanking myself away from Rafe and stomping out of the inn. "WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO ALL OF YOU?! SO I DIDN'T TELL YOU! WHY DO YOU THINK I WASN'T ANSWERING THE PHONE?!" I screamed. They stopped on their path down the sidewalk, tears rolling down Tiffany's cheeks.

"You should have told us! That should have been the first thing out of your mouth!" he yelled, pointing at me angrily, walking backwards towards the gate. I laughed. This wasn't a "that's freaking hilarious" laugh, this was "I can't believe this is happening after everything I've been through" laugh. I was becoming just slightly hysterical.

"Oh yeah, Daniel! I shouldn't have told you I loved you! I should have said "Nicolas kidnapped my ass and I nearly died". That's just exactly what you want to hear from me!" I retorted, turning to Tiffany. "Are you really going to be able to follow _that _your entire life?! Seriously?! This is completely blown out of proportion and you both know it!" Jackie frowned with indecision, turning to the ground for answers. Tiffany's mouth become a line, her eyebrows pressing together. I knew she was going to say something important, and she was considering her words carefully.

"Did you really know our mom and dad?" Tiffany asked Esme, and I swiveled to see her reaction. She nodded firmly, stepping off the porch.

"Yes, I did. I grew up with both of them," she answered. "They were good people. They didn't deserve the ending they received." Tiffany looked at Jackie, almost as if she was expecting her to say what she should do.

"Sorry Toni," Tiffany said, turning back to the others. Daniel looked like he was about to smirk as turned away from me, taking Tiffany by the shoulder and leading them both out the front gate and down the street.

"This is this the biggest bunch of bullshit I have ever heard in my entire life," I grumbled angrily, crossing my arms and trying not to scream my fury at their backs. I unfolded my arms and hurtled over the fence, sprinting across the street and into a narrow alleyway. _This is disgusting! Just because I didn't tell them they're going to take off? What the hell?! IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! _My arm fell behind the rest of my body as someone grasped it, holding me back.

"Antionette, love, stop. Look at me," Rafe said quietly, my eyes glaring at the ground as more tears slid down my cheeks.

"This isn't right. They shouldn't be....if I would have know I would have....Moon, this is stupid," I whispered, whipping away my tears only to have more come down.

"Love, look at me. Please," he murmured, taking my face in his hands. I moved my gaze from the ground and met his eyes. "I don't know why he's acting the way he is, and you and I both know that your sisters are only following him. I don't want you running around the city being angry at the world because your brother is too stubborn to realize how blessed he is to still have family alive."

"Can I run around the woods and be angry at the world?" I asked, and he gave me that half smile of his.

"No. I don't want you running around and being upset at all," he said, his arms wrapping around my torso gently.

"I just don't understand. It's not like I've been lying to them for months on end or something," I responded, his lips brushing my neck.

"I know, love. I know," he whispered into my ear, his familiar scent filling my nose.

"Take me home, Rafe. Take me away," I murmured quietly, letting my eyes fall closed as he picked me up off my feet.

"Anything for you," I heard him say as I pressed my face into his shoulder.

* * *

"What time is it?" I slowly opened my eyes, trying to find a clock.

"Nine thirty, go back to sleep," Rafe answered quietly, pulling my head to his chest.

"Yeah, I'll sleep great," I grumbled, ripping myself out of his arms and stalking over to the fridge.

"You were fine! You were asleep and you were perfect! All you had to do was wake up! Just breathe, will you!" Rafe said, motioning at the ceiling, his voice completely annoyed with me.

"Just leave, if you're going to be that way. I'm totally pissy, so just go," I snapped, throwing open the fridge and finding nothing I wanted. I moved over to my closet and grabbed my black trench coat, the one I had worn the night of my challenge.

"And where might we be going?" he questioned, pulling on his shoes.

"_I'm _going out. Hunting, playing tricks, I don't know."

"That's my girl. Now-" Rafe was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Toni, I know you're awake and I know you can open the door," Vivian stated, and I rolled my eyes. I stalked over to it and yanked the door open, putting on a sickly sweet smile.

"What's happened now?" I asked kindly, grinding my teeth.

"Nothing. I've come to take you shopping. I figure I pump some coffee and chocolate into your veins and see how much stuff we can get before you crash," she replied, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure sounds like you're taking me to get fixed," I responded, closing the door. Rafe raised his eyebrows from the bed, watching me yank on my shoes.

"Antionette, I really don't think-" I put my hand up, shaking my head.

"I'm. Not. Listening. I will not be back until later. You can try to keep up, but it just won't work. Sorry," I murmured, throwing open the balcony doors, hitting the ground in a full run.

* * *

I ran. I ran. I ran long and hard. I never stopped to breathe, I never stopped to think. I don't know how many times I was almost run over. I don't know how many times I was yelled at for knocking over someone's trash can. I became nothing but a moving spirit, pushing itself to the edge of existence. I didn't exist anymore. I was no one, I was nobody. The children playing in the street didn't see me, the woman carrying in her groceries didn't see me, the mailman didn't see me. But I didn't care. I pressed on, farther and farther. I lived in the moment, took passion in the moment, and never considered anything other than whatever I was avoiding. Soon, people began to turn on their headlights, and I thrilled in it.

Even when I left the city, I didn't stop. I didn't look back. I was insane with the need for exhaustion, but I knew I could run for miles and never need to rest. And so I continued on, not listening to the cars that passed by. Not considering any danger I could be in. Not thinking about anything but putting one foot in front of the other and reaching the horizon. My mind was clear of everything but the Moon rising behind me and the air that filled my lungs. Where I went, how I got there, who my company was, it didn't matter. All I cared about was running. Running, running, running.

"Antionette!" Who was that? What was that? _Is that a car? When did it slow down next to me? How long had it been there?_ "Antionette! Come on and get in the car!" I stopped and tried to see who was in the vehicle, wondering how they knew my name.

"Toni, come on! Get in!" Will. That was Will. What was he doing? Who else was with him? The back door opened and Finn scrambled out, holding his hand out to me.

"Come on, Toni. Let's get out of here," he said, but I didn't move. What did they think they were doing? _They shouldn't be out this far. It's dangerous. Wait. I'm out this far..._I nodded, grabbing his hand and getting in next to him. Vivian sat at his left, leaning forward and looking at me at I shut the door.

"Moon! What happened to you?!" she asked, and I looked down at myself. I was filthy, my coat was covered in dirt.

"Dunno," I answered, moving my eyes from my filth to the window. I had run waaaaay out there. We were almost to the woods, Moon...

"Where the _hell _have you been?" Rafe. That was Rafe driving. He didn't sound angry. Actually, he sounded like he was worried half to death.

"Uh, running. Running places," I replied, still amazed at the scenery as he made a u-turn and headed back towards the city.

"Running places? What kind of places, Toni?" Will asked me, turning in his seat and staring at me.

"I wasn't paying attention," I responded, looking between them. "Where's Ulf?"

"Back here!" he piped, and I swiveled around in my seat to see him in trunk of the small SUV.

"Oh. Hi. What're you guys doing?" I said to him, and he pressed his eyebrows together.

"You took off. Rafe lost you in minutes, Vivian lost you in half an hour. We didn't know where you went," Ulf stated warily, his face worried.

"I don't have amnesia. And that's just plain stupid," I said in response. "And I'm not crazy."

"No one said you were," Will said, and I rolled my eyes.

"But you sure are looking at me like I'm crazy, aren't you?" The car fell silent for a moment, no one quite sure what to say to that. "Exactly."

"So, you where just running?" Vivian questioned. I nodded, buckling my seatbelt.

"For ten hours?" Rafe asked, glancing back at me.

"Sure."

"And you're not...?" Will started, expecting me to finish. Which I did.

"Exhausted? Hungry? Thirsty? No. We're built for running long distances," I answered, not really paying attention. _Was that..._

"That's crazy. Uh, I mean, uh, it's-" Finn stumbled.

"Stop the car," I said.

"What? No, we just found you. Do you really think-"

"Rafe shut up and stop the fucking car!" I yelled. He slammed on the brakes, watching me get out and run around the back of the vehicle. "TIFFANY?!" The runner stopped, turning towards my voice.

"Antionette?!" she called back. I ran across the road, taking her into a hug.

"What're you doing out here?! It's dangerous!" I hissed, looking at her.

"Me?! I was following you! I saw you running and I thought I'd stop you and see where you were going! But I couldn't get your attention to save my life!" she responded and I laughed.

"Sorry, I was really zoning. Why didn't you just give up? You had to have been following me-"

"For hours, yeah. Daniel, he wants us to leave. But I don't want to go. I feel safe here you know? I don't feel afraid," she said quickly, almost as if she were going to explode if she didn't tell me fast enough.

"Oh. Oh, Moon. Well, come on. Let's go," I responded, grasping her hand. She pulled back, looking at the SUV.

"They won't want me there." I sighed, pressing my eyebrows together and looking at her.

"Yes. Yes, they will. You're my sister," I replied.

"So? I'm unwelcome, remember?"

"He banned Daniel, not you. Now, please, come with us," I stated. She took a glance at the car, then she looked at the ground.

"TIFFANY! COME ON!" Vivian called, making me smile.

"YEAH, COME ON! WE'LL SHOW YOU SOME GREAT STUFF!" Finn yelled, and I laughed.

"Yeah, come on Tiff. Let's go," I said with a laugh, and she smiled a little.

"Alright. But they better not make fun of me," she responded, following me across the street.

"Of course they will, they're my boys!" I answered as I opened the door, a chorus of "Tiffany!"'s greeting us. I got into the front seat while Will hopped in the trunk, Rafe pulling away after everybody was in. Rafe smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. One was better than none, that's for sure.


	6. Author's Note 2

Hey. The last chapter I posted didn't get a single review. Not one. Ouch, you guys. Ouch. So, if you could post some "reviews" for this little note so I could see how many people actually want to see the next chapter, I'd really appreciate it. This way at least I know anyone really does want to read some more of this. Thanks.

And for your information, there's going to be a bit of a plot twist in the next chapter. That's just to see if I can reel you in for some support on the next chapter.

~ShazzyBella


End file.
